Demon of the West
by Sohma Star
Summary: Kagome is raped by Sesshomaru. Will her wounds ever heal? Warning grapic story with strong themes.
1. Lust

**Warning! Highly graphic, this story includes rape and other themes which not all readers may be comfortable with.**

Demon of the West  
By: Sohma Star

Kagome trudged angrily through the forest. After all the time she had spent cooking, and setting up the least Inuyasha could have done was try it before he demanded ramen. It had officially been one year since she first traveled through the well. She was celebrating the anniversary of their meeting along with her sixteenth birthday.

"I should have just stayed home and had a party like Mama wanted me to." Kagome ground her teeth seething, she had even dressed special for the occasion, her favorite dress, a short blue silk cheongsam with sakura blossoms embroidered on it, and some thin strapped in high heels.

High heels were just starting to pick up popularity in school, and she had never worn them before. Her feet were killing her. As she started scaling a particularly steep incline the mud began sliding beneath her feet. She desperately clung to a tree branch trying to steady herself. Slowly, she made her way up finally, reaching the top she paused to catch her breath. The caw of a crow in the distance startled her, making her take an uneasy glance around her surroundings.

Fear set in, the Goshinboku tree was no where in sight. Had she made a wrong turn? The leaves of a nearby shrub rustled, she turned facing the bush expecting the worst as a twig snapped behind her. Spinning back around she once again tried to determine the source of the sound, seeing nothing Kagome warily continued onward not entirely sure she was going the right way but, not wanting to stay and see if the noises were caused by something unfriendly either.

Finally growing tired of her aching feet she bent down, and undid the buckles of her shoes, sliding them off her feet, and retrieving them in her hand before continuing on her way barefoot.

A shadow watched her from the tree tops his eyes edged in red, it had been years since he had felt this way. A low growl rumbled from his chest, he needed a female to vent his desires. As is the youkai tradition he let his nose lead him to his target. His keen nose had picked up hundreds of female scents all in heat ready to be mated and carry pups. His nose carefully picked through the scents until it came across the most appealing one, a delicate sakura blossom scent mixed with heat and innocence. This female had never been taken, he smirked in delight it had always been his preference to take an innocent female.

He crept silently towards his prey as she stumbled through the overgrowth of the forest. The closer her got the more red seeped into his eyes. He was hunting, his youkai's primal glee seemed to saturate his entire being. Deciding the turn the game up a notch, he leapt from his hiding spot sailing effortlessly through the wind before landing gracefully in front of his intended prey. The soft billowing fabric of his garb slowly sinking back into palace with the gentle pull of gravity.

Kagome gasped in surprise, and one word managed to escape her lips in a whisper laced with fear "Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru smirked sending icy chills down Kagome's spine, something was not right here. He strode forward slowly closing the distance between them as she stumbled backward trying desperately to increase it. Her efforts were for nothing as her back met the cold hard surface of stone, she was out of space. Her eyes squeezed closed willing her death to be swift and painless as Sesshoumaru finished closing the gap between them.

His smirk broadened as the delicious scent of his petrified prey wafted to his nose. His eyes rolled back as her rolled the scent over his tongue tasting her terror and imagining her body squirming beneath him trying the escape him. Pleasure hummed through his blood as he huskily barked his command "Run" the word seemed strained, and his tone nothing like his normal icy demeanor.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she wasted no time in following his demand. Her shoes fell forgotten to the forest floor as she tore off as fast as she could through the dense brush. Her feet burn with pain as they were sliced open by sharp rocks, twigs and pine needles. Tree branches tore at her clothes and skin but she didn't care this was her only chance, if she could find the well she could escape with her life intact. She had no idea what kind of twisted game Sesshoumaru was playing with her, but she was sure it would end in her death if her caught her.

Sesshoumaru's youkai was now in complete control as the hunt continued. He walked slowly into the brush following the sweet scent of her blood. Licking his lips in anticipation he knew he was getting closer.

Kagome's mind raced nothing looked familiar _Where am I?_ Darting back and forth through the brush she tried desperately to find her was out, but to no avail. _Even someplace to hide..._ she heard water running in the distance _a river? that it!_ Frantically she ran towards the sound her lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Finding the source of the sound she dove in swimming downstream with all her might hopefully he couldn't trail her scent through the water.

His youkai nose followed the sweet scent of blood to the river where it vanished. An angry snarl left his lips as his usually sharp mind processed this information at a much more primitive speed. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed finally coming to a conclusion he followed the riverbank at a much faster pace his need growing by the minute playtime was almost over.

Kagome's head bobbed in the river just managing to keep above the water. Finally, she saw what looked like a decent hiding place ahead. A small cavern not too far from the riverbank she forced her wet, tired, frozen body to move, steadily swimming towards shore. Reaching land Kagome stood on shaky legs, and trudged towards the cavern exhausted. Once inside she fell in a heavy exhausted heap to the floor, sleep took her almost instantly.

Sesshoumaru had transformed into his true form and was racing along the riverbank. _She's close..._ His arousal throbbed, and his need made him move even more swiftly _Soon..._ he soothed his mind _Yes, very soon..._ His body froze, her blood he could smell it. His body slowly warped back into his much smaller humanoid form, and he leapt from one riverbank to the other strolling towards the cavern that housed the sweet scent.

Kagome bolted upright all sleepiness lost, something was coming. Panic surged through her being as a tall shadow fell across her sitting form. The game was over and she had lost. The feral dog demon smiled revealing his fangs to his prey. He drank in her fear and moved silently towards her. Kagome scrambled backwards, but was pinned to the ground by a sudden weight. Sesshoumaru was on top of her, she tried to plead with the demon, but her words were answered only with sharp growls.

Gathering her courage her eyes traveled up to his face for the first time shock surged though her body as his cold red eyes squinted back at her. "Sesshoumaru" her small voice tried, his lips curled back into a snarl and a harsh grunt emerged from his throat. Sesshoumaru brought his face closer to Kagome's sniffing the air carefully. His teeth glistened in the fading light of dusk as he came within centimeters of her face. His hot breath tickled her skin and Kagome swallowed hard, not daring to move. Time seemed to freeze leaving Kagome stranded in her fears, but almost as quickly as it had frozen it thawed.

Sesshoumaru's head crashed down, his lips capturing Kagome's in a brutal kiss, his sharp fangs ripping at her soft tender lips before his tongue greedily lapped up her sweet blood. Kagome's mind raced as she struggled trying to break free from his hold. _What had Inuyasha said... something important... demon mating season, her smell, heat... She slowly put the pieces together finally grasping her situation. She was in heat, it was demon mating season, and Inuyasha had warned her about wandering off... How could she be so stupid._

The tearing of fabric pulled her back from her thoughts. She screamed and struggled more fiercely desperately trying to throw the demon on top of her. A deep chuckle escaped the growling beast, a threatened female fighting back was so much more fun. Her screams of fear and violent bucking was turning him on more and more. His mind had long since succumbed to her alluring scent. She attracted him, even if it was unknowingly, now she will deal with him. The torn fabric of her dress lay in ruins around her struggling form. His clawed hands made swift work of her undergarments, leaving her naked. Her fear and desperation finally gave way to tears as they streamed down her cheeks her mouth still spouted pleas to deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru now began to discard his own clothes, he removed his armor swiftly along with his upper garments. He stood releasing his weight on Kagome to shed his pants. Quickly Kagome tried to scurry out of the cavern while he was distracted, but a now naked Sesshoumaru blocked her path growling fiercely. Her eyes widened, and she stumbled back farther into the small cavern. He advanced towards her, and grasped her small wrists pinning her to the rough wall of the cave as he savagely ravished her mouth. Her salty tears added to his enjoyment as he drug her body down and pinned her to the floor. He forced her legs apart, and slid his head down between them lapping at her virgin folds and indulging on her fragrant juices. His lapping gave way to nipping and thrusting of his tongue in and out of her tight passageway. Kagome's tears streaked her face and her hair stuck to the dampness on her face. Her wrists were still pinned to her sides, she could do nothing as he desecrated her entrance with his tongue.

His head finally emerged from her legs and traveled back up towards her face. Impossibly strong arms brought her wrists up over her head where he pinned them with a single hand. Lips now fell upon her neck suckling her flesh bringing her pleasure though her mind tried to deny it. He settled his manhood between her thighs and she felt it throb against her entrance. A wave a nausea swept over her, this was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. A mixture of growls and purrs fell from his lips as he rubbed against her entrance. A small unwanted moan escaped her mouth Sesshoumaru grunted in approval, and fondled her breasts squeezing them roughly, and earning another tiny moan. Kagome's pride was shattered she hated this, her body was betraying her.

He pulled away from her body moving his member towards her mouth Her eyes registered what he wanted even before he forced his way into her mouth. Thrusting in and out his groans filling her ears. kami she felt dirty. His huge organ reached the back of her throat threatening to cut off her air, but just as quickly pulled back then thrust in again. She dare not bite him, she wanted to see her family again, she wanted to go home. Choking back her sobs, she moved her tongue attempting to swallow and re lubricate her dry mouth. This pleased her captor and he purred in delight. His member became harder and larger the longer her thrust into Kagomes's mouth his salty pre cum tainting her taste buds, and just when she thought she could take no more he pulled out. Then resettled between her legs rubbing his now moistened length at her entrance.

Another moan as her body betrayed her, every fiber of her being said this wasn't right, yet part of her human body yearned for such attention. It was humiliating, worse than death, she was a demon's whore. The bitter taste in her mouth seemed to spread as Sesshoumaru thrust himself into her virgin entrance braking through her barrier. He gave her no time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into her fragile human body again and again. Her sobs filled the air, the pain was immense as the demon thrust his enlarged member deep within her. She sniffled trying to control her breathing. Her first time... it was suppose to be with someone she loved, not a insane heat driven beast. His pumping picked up speed to an inhuman level, pain mixed with pleasure as a knot began to form within her. Each thrust make it grow tighter Sesshoumaru's purrs racked through his body vibrating his member and pushing Kagome over the edge. She was in bliss, and it only shamed her more. Almost immediately after she came back down the knot returned, the growling beast on top of her had not slowed. Her back burned from scrapping the hard sharp rocks beneath her, and the scent of her blood reached even her puny human nose. His growls became more intense as he pulled from with in her, and flipped her body onto her hands and knees. Then with lightning speed her reentered her from behind, and continued his violation of her tiny cavern. Kagome reached her peak twice more before Sesshoumaru finally released his seed into her womb.

This however didn't seem to faze his aggressions his youkai nose carefully sniffed around her navel then growled with displeasure before his trusts began again. His fangs traveled over her body nipping and tearing at her flesh while his tongue lapped greedily at the bleeding wounds. Kagomes body burned with pain even as her mind fuzzed again with bliss. Sesshoumaru reached his end for the second time partially howling his pleasure, but again was displeased with her scent.

He took her again this time more forcefully then the other two times altering his assault from her slick cavern to her tight ass. His aggressive ramming of her behind was lubricated by her blood and the passage was even tighter than the first. Her shrill screams of pain drove him onward till he filled her ass with his sticky seed.

Once more he returned to her bruised ravished womanhood, and inserted his member. Each time he released it seemed to grow larger at least to Kagome who wanted nothing more than this to be over with so he would to leave her to die. This time his actions were slow and deliberate his nose twitched as he worked towards his release slowly gaining speed and depth. Kagomes's body felt torn in two as his full length filled her. in and out it drove onward as the sun was coming up it erupted, her womb filled up like a balloon the excess seed spilling forth coating her thighs, and the ground beneath her. Finally, the beast lay still his weight resting on top of her while his member was still throbbing inside. His growls gave way to snores, and Kagome fell into a fitful slumber.


	2. Anger

Yes, Kagome is only 16 years old, and by our modern standards she is too young to get married or have kids. However, by the Sengoku Period's standards she is past the common age to marry, and many 14 year olds in that age were mothers.

Demon of the West  
By: Sohma Star

Sesshomaru stirred with the coming of sunrise. He lazily stretched and took in his surroundings. The boiling blood in his veins had cooled, this meant his demon had found an outlet. Feeling a slight warmth against his back he rolled over, facing the source. His eyes found the miko Kagome battered, but still alive. His gaze scanned over the sleeping girl taking in her trim figure, and wondering briefly why his demon had sparred her. He had taken human females in the past to cool his loins, but never had they lived through it. His demon took what it wanted, it was ruthless, but why he wondered was this frail human female still alive, and relatively unharmed? Sure, she would be sore, and it would take a few weeks for the cuts and bruises to heal, but she would make a full recovery.

As he puzzled the female before him, she began to stir moaning in pain she tried to sit up. Sesshomaru watched her efforts as a small breeze of fresh air snaked its way through the cavern. She shivered as the cold air touched her skin before making its way to Sesshomaru's bare form. The air ticked his nose and teased him with her scent and another he couldn't place. His mind rolled the second scent around carefully trying to place it. Then, it hit him she was with pup! He was going to be a father.. a low growl rumbled from his chest.

Kagome jumped at the sound and shrunk down as small as possible. Fear radiated off every inch of her. Sesshomaru snarled in disgust this wouldn't do she was terrified of him, granted she had good reason to be. But this human had never shown fear of him. He grabbed his haori and threw it to her allowing her to hide her naked form from him, and hopefully quelling some of her fears. Sesshomaru stood and pulled on his pants finishing by tying his sash. Kagome quickly donned the oversized haori. Unsure of what to do next and not wanting to anger the Taiyoukai she stood very still admiring at her muddy, blistered feet.

Sesshomaru quickly glancing at the now dressed miko turned to walk out of the cave without a word. Kagome taking this to mean he was done with her hurried out of the cavern and started following the river back upstream to where she came from. Sesshomaru glanced back to make sure the girl was following, with a bit of surprise he noticed the girl was not following him but instead he saw her battered form hopping rock to rock back upstream and the opposite direction he was going. Growing in annoyance he fazed out and fazed back in by Kagome he grabbed the girl and pinned her to a tree growling dangerously. "Where do you think you are going with this Sesshomaru's property?"

Kagome cowered looking anywhere besides in front at the angry Taiyoukai. Her thoughts were reeling before she finally pieced enough of them together to answer. Her anger and wounded pride getting the best of her, "What property? You haori? If that's what you want you can have it! I'll go back to the cave and see if a can salvage some of my dress **you** destroyed!"

As calmly as possible Sesshomaru replied, even though he was seething at the bitch who dared to talk back to him. He was also pleased in a way, at least her spirit has recovered. "The haori is not the property of which this Sesshomaru speaks."

Her face reddening with fury Kagome all but screamed at him "If the haori is not what you are after the only other thing I have is myself, and **YOU DON'T OWN ME!**" Kagome's anger was rolling of her in waves. First he chases me down, and rapes me. Then, he won't let me leave, what the hell is his problem?

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin "The property of which this Sesshomaru speaks is neither the haori, or yourself. But the pup which is growing within your womb. You will not leave my care until the pup is birthed and weaned."

Kagome's face paled to a chalky white "I'm going to have a baby?" She suddenly felt queasy.

"Not a baby, a pup" Sesshomaru corrected. Kagome's body felt weak and dizzy. She slid down the rough tree trunk scraping her already scabbed back and coming to a rest as the base of the tree. Her overworked mind and tired body finally reaching their limit and slipping off into blissful darkness. Sesshomaru regarded the unconscious girl before him, maybe it had been too soon to tell her of the pup, but at least now she knows why she is to stay in my care. Bending down, he effortlessly lifted the miko, before heading back towards his den in the western lands. Although still slightly unnerved as it seemed his youkai was hiding something from him.

* * *

Kagome awoke hours later on a soft bed her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but her head was still throbbing. Wincing she rolled into a sitting position and took in her surroundings as best she could with her blurry vision. The bright light coming from one direction she assumed was a window, signaled it was still daylight outside. Other than that very little information seemed available her... where she was, how she got there, and where was Sesshomaru all remained unanswered.

The large wooden door creaked open and Jaken hobbled in with a bowl of broth for her. He held his head high as he delivered her meal snorting briefly, and muttering under his breath at how beneath him serving a human was. Kagome carefully took the warm broth from him, and stifled a snicker as he tripped over a rug on his way out. After drinking her broth Kagome's eye lids began to droop, and after a few minutes she lost her battle to say awake falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Later that day Sesshomaru stopped at the miko's door briefly sensing her with his youkai, and finding her still asleep he entered her room. Going over to the bed he took in her features for the first time. For a human she was quite beautiful... soft ebony hair framed her face, stormy blue eyes a sharp contrast to the normal brown or black of humans, rose colored lips which were full and soft, and a trim figure with curves in all the right places for bearing pups. She was the model of youth and health, even her scent was pleasant. It had to be, or she would not have been chosen by his youkai over thousands of other youkai and humans.

Yet something about her bothered him, she was a prize by any human male's standards, not to mention his hanyou brother. So, why wasn't she mated and pupped long ago? Most human females had their marriages arranged by their parents shortly after their birth, and were wed as soon as their monthly bleeding began. Fourteen was the most common age, since humans were impossibly frail, and prone to illness. It was necessary to start a family as soon as possible in order to ensure family names were passed on, and enough children were born, increasing the odds at least one would survive to become an adult.

His youkai purred in contentment at her close proximity as Sesshomaru stretched his arm out, placing a hand on her slowly growing belly, and feeling the life within her. He was surprised by the strength of the pup, or pups. He was still unsure of how many she carried. Her scent change indicated she was pupped, but all the pups would have the same scent until they are birthed. Youkai females tend to have litters of three to six depending on the species of youkai, but when they mix with humans it usually results in only one pup since human females are made to more or less carry one to two pups at a time, one being the most common.

His hanyou brother had been a single pup, and as far as he was concerned it showed in his spoiled attitude. Whereas he had been one of three however, his full brother and sister never made it to adulthood. They passed on while still young pups. First his brother the first birthed pup of the litter, and original heir to the western lands. He was killed by another inu-youkai female out of jealously before he was even weaned. Said female was swiftly dealt with by his Father never to bother anyone again.

Next his sister last birthed in the litter, and female she had no claim to the land. She was always Mother's greatest joy. He had to grow up fast sealing his emotions, and becoming cold to the world. Someday, he would become the western Lord, as such he needed to be strong, showing no weakness. Knowing this his Mother gave her overflowing love to her daughter her last pup she had to dote upon. Only the finest silks could adorn her little princess Aiko, and rarely was she outside the company of Mother. Aiko made it to about twenty-eight in human years which is about three in youkai years, since youkai age at a much slower rate.

Her marriage had been arranged shortly after her birth, it was to the Eastern Lord's eldest son Taro. This marriage was to support a peace treaty with the eastern lands. Said treaty made her a target for war supporters such as slave traders who's goods were looted from western villages. Along with mercenaries that no longer would be needed with the war over. Aiko's short life was ended one sunny afternoon in the gardens.

A lone assassin had crept into the castle under the guise of a servant wishing for work. Father who was always soft to the needs of others gave in, and allowed him to join his staff as a gardener. He quickly earned the trust of Mother, and she began to leave her beloved Aiko alone with the gardener for brief periods of time. One such time she returned to find her beautiful baby girl drown in the central fountain, and the gardener no where to be found. She mourned her pup greatly, and never was the same. Father sought the gardener's blood, however was denied his vengeance as no trace of the gardener was ever found.

Sesshomaru had wondered if it was right to let this pup come into the world knowing it would be a hanyou. His youkai however had taken a strong stance on the matter, and would not budge. The pup was his, therefore it would be strong, and unlike his dimwit brother it would be raised by it's Father making it respectable and well trained. Kagome rolled over moaning, and began to stir Sesshomaru took this as his cue to leave, since he did not wish to further agitate the miko, and jeopardize the life of his pup.

* * *

**Thank yous:** Bitchy Tenshi, LoVinu93, TeArS oF gLaSs, tinytot, kathy, Daert, wonderinspirit, Stray Angel1, serasvictoria666, My DearSesshy, Vaneles, Animealover, Sesshomaru's Duddet, LaDonna, -a-Lost-Cause-317-, gothicvampiregirl, uniquelove, Sesshie, lynn, kouga's true lover, leokagome, kycio-san, Raito Hana, Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, hoyt, mysticallbabay, Nami-Wave, kagomegirl101, ri-ri, and DreamSprite33 **Love you guys thanks for all your support! Star-chan**


End file.
